Your Love is a Song
by XxxWhiteRoselilly
Summary: Lucys mother had died from a rare disease,a disease that Lucy discovers she may have inherited.In her time to live after finding out the news she sees things differently.Also She asks Natsu for a request...A selfish one.Full summary inside.
1. I Hear You Breathing In

**Hilo:D This is the second story I'm posting on FF, and I don't really know if it's any good/ going to be any good so bare with me xP.**

**I'm basing the plot of the story on a song called, "Your Love is a Song" by Switchfoot, actually. Every verse of it I'm going to use as a chapter name, and have it basically be based on that line so I know what the story is going to evolve into already. Basically, there should be about roughly 30 chapters due to there being about that many lines in the song. **

**Note: I didnt come up with the idea of basing every line of a song on a chapter :P I saw lots of peeps were doing it and I was like, YAY plotted out already = NO WRITERS BLOCK :,D (Hopefully..?)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be more romance, more fluff ...etc. :P also I dont own switchfoot, or their song... D:! happy now? xP**

_**Summary: Lucy Heartfillia's mother had died from a rare disease. A disease that she just so happened to discovered she had inherited. In her time after finding out the news that she had only so long to live, she sees things differently, openly, taking in everything she can, while she can. Before she passes, she decides she wants to experience something, something she's never felt before. A selfish request she gives her most trusted friend Natsu leads to an unexpected twist of events, and a tearing apart moment that decides it all, or ends it all.**_

**ONWARD!:D**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly through Lucy Heartfilia's apartment window, the rays of light traveled right before her eyes on where she laid on her bed, like an alarm clock telling her it was morning and time to wake up. Her steady breath was coated with sleep as she rose up from her comfy sleep get away that was called a bed. She outwardly stretched her long thin arms into the air, as usual after every good night sleep, leading to a loud yawn escaping from her still slightly chapped pink lips from the dry air.<p>

'_It sure seems nice out today! I wonder what job Erza picked out for us. She seemed very excited about it.' _ She thought to herself.

Lucy could only hope it was something dangerous instead of something that required being creative…After all, "creative jobs" with Erza almost always meant something that had to do with performing for a mass crowd. The blonde was not interested in at the least, especially since every time the reward money went to the cost of fixing things that they destroyed while performing.

'_Well, if it is I'll just stay home and work on some ideas for my next novel. I'm sure Levi will approve of it…' _A grin formed at the tips of her lips at this idea. She did feel an urge to write lately, and Levi was getting impatient after the last book's cliff hanger she ended it with.

Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the sound of a steady rhythm of heavy breathing in and out, along with some muffled mumbles…That obviously wasn't hers. The chocolaty brown eyes that she possessed grew in size along with dilating pupils when she realized the only one occupying her bed was not just her alone. Slowly, she turned her head towards the sound in apprehension.

"GAHH!" She yelled surprised by what she saw, while flaring her arms in the air like a maniac would. The sudden jolt made her fall backwards off of the left side of her bed that was holding _both _her and the peach haired boy Natsu Dragneel. She landed with a hard thud luckily not hitting her head in the process, the sound making Natsu roll over to the side of the bed she fell from, not even batting an eye lid as he did so. That guy really was a heavy sleeper.

….Heavy sleeper, eh?

"Hehehehhh…" The girls laugh sounded that of an evil villain's, plotting to get revenge on his arch nemesis and just thought of a plan. She even had an ornery cat grin to make her seem even creepier.

This, this was very tempting. Oh so very much….It was more tempting than what she could handle.

'_Just a few little doodles and maybe he'll learn his lesson about intruding in MY house, and sleeping on MY bed out of all things …Boahhahah…'_

The laugh in her head was even freakier than the one she let out.

Lucy slowly got up, and gently tip-toed, **(though even if she didn't it probably wouldn't wake him if she didn't)**, over to her desk. Her slender fingers opened a long drawer, the opening causing a slight squeaky sound to come from the desk.

'_Marker, marker…Oh for heaven's sake where is it!_'

The sound of her rummaging through her mixed up papers, and writing utensils finally came to a halt.

"AH-HA!" She yelled out loud by mistake.

Imminently after she covered her mouth with her hands, and took a quick look behind her at Natsu to see if she had waken him from his slumber. Of course, he was still sound asleep….But this time he was actually drooling. All over Lucy's favorite pillow.

Oh, he would pay.

She grabbed the marker and walked over to the Dragon Slayer. The popping sound of the black cap coming off meant that she meant business. After thinking up a few devious ideas, she went to work on her master piece.

* * *

><p>"Hehehehe… That should teach you!" She mumbled, while snapping the cap back onto the black marker and looking over her latest drawings on Natsu's face. She drew black bags under his eyes to make him look like an old man, cat whiskers lining his cheeks, a French curvy three shaped mustache on the top of his lips along with a complementary go-tee beard, and drawn drool going down his bottom mouth. Now that she was done with that, it was time to play innocent. After seeing him fumble around, she assumed he was going to wake up soon and to pull the "I-didn't-do-anything", act off she had to be sleeping and clueless. Clueless was something she mastered when it came to life, it made her require to do much less. For example, getting out of cooking when Gray, Erza, and Natsu decided they were hungry over her apartment. They stopped asking for her to cook after she put on a show of making burned rice mixed with eggs and tuna every time they asked they asked for a meal.<p>

She slowly but surely crawled onto the bed and gently lifted up the covers, sliding under them and plopping down onto the pillow. She was faced towards Natsu, examining her drawings silently giggling to herself and making sure everything was perfect, all the while leaning halfway off the bed trying to stay as far away from him as possible. This was awkward after all, especially if someone came in that didn't know the situation. . Maybe she took it a little too far?...Nah, who was she kidding. She glanced down at his white scarf that was pulled way low over his collar bone, revealing his long neck. With each breath he took the scar he had there shifted. She'd always wondered how he got such a mark, but figured it was probably due to a job or something. But for him to scar, it must have been a pretty deep cut. The site of him was almost mesmerizing; he actually looked sort of_ innocent_ when he slept… _Vulnerable_, almost. To think someone as destructive as him could let his guard down for even a moment like this... It made her want to reach out and…

No, no, no, no, no, no. What was she thinking? She had to just be a little tired still, or something.

'_Bad Lucy_.' She cursed at herself

He sure was taking a long time to wake up… It had almost been thirty minutes since she slipped back into bed.

'_This guy really has no sense of mind_…' She thought. True, it _was _still eight aclock' in the morning or so, but he had to be getting up soon... Erza would be mad if we were late to meet up. But, maybe sleeping a little longer wouldn't be that bad. That is, if she could sleep with a fire eater a few inches away from her.

'Oh, well. I can manage...' was the last thing she thought. After that, she too was caught up in early morning sleep.

_However that morning she had the strangest dream…And when she awoke, Natsu was gone and she was tucked in neatly…Oh, and not to mention, she was late!_

The blonde ran as fast as she could until she got to the new and improved Fairy Tail guild, still with a piece of bread in her mouth that she grabbed on her way out the door to get something in her stomach. She paced over next to Erza who was sitting down next to Gray talking. Across from them was Happy who was currently nibbling on a fish. While Erza was talking Gray's attention seemed to be elsewhere. She followed his gaze and it led her straight towards Natsu… Specifically his face. Lucy held in a stifled laugh remembering what she had done, wondering if anyone told him..But he had to know, so why didn't he wipe it off yet?

Suddenly as if he knew she was there, Natsu glared directly over at Lucy, his eyes sending chills down her spine. She assumed this meant he knew...

"It. Wont. Come. Off." He mumbled grumpily still glaring at the blonde, making a pointing hand motion to his face.

"Eh…?" Was all she could let out.

"The beautiful makeover that you gave Natsu won't come off his face." Gray said laughing to himself while he did so.

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" Natsu yelled, fidgeting in his seat.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!" Gray said back in the same tone.

Suddenly while glaring lightning bolts at each other they felt heavier, scarier daggers being pierced into them… It came from the eyes of Erza, usually the only warning they got that meant, "Settle down or die". Naturally, they both sat down like obedient puppies and shut up shaking it off.

"Lucy, sit." Erza demanded gesturing to the seat next to Natsu.

"Y-yes Erza!" She quickly did as she was told. Erza didn't seem to be in a good mood, and she wasn't going to question her authority in a state like that.

"Since_ Lucy_ slept in and got here late, we have no choice but to take a different job rather than the one I originally chose, which was helping a merchant put on an act and decorating a festival for towns people..."

Lucy gulped. So that was why she was so pissed off right now and aiming her glare and words towards her…

"Thanks for waking me up when you did, Natsu." She said sarcastically trying to take the heat off of herself.

"You're the one who drew all over my face!" He yelled back.

"SILENCE!" Erza's voice boomed trough the guild, and everyone was temporarily quiet.

"Now…Instead of a fun job that I selected originally, we will be going on this one…Tomorrow though, since it's too late now. It's much less fun one to my dismay."

The scarlet haired girl slammed the paper with the job request on it onto the center of the table.

'_Poor table…_' Lucy thought. She was actually pretty happy that they were going on a different job, and what she saw next after reading the reward, made her even more ecstatic.

It read,

**(MAGES NEEDED TO TAKE DOWN DARK GUILD NEAR ANGOLIA VILLAGE. REWARD: 30,000 JEWLS, AND STELLAR SPIRIT KEY)**

Today was just her Lucky day. At least the key wouldn't go towards damage costs, and it could be one of the zoadic keys for all she knew!

"All right, let's do this! It seems fun, too!" Natsu said grinning, the creases of his face shifting with his smile making the marker doodles move when he did so. He got up, already starting to walk out the doors.

"Halt!" Erza yelled. He froze in his footsteps after hearing that, knowing how mad she was.

"First, Lucy has to get those strange markings off of your face before tomorrow! That would be a bad view of Fairy Tail if the legendary salamander's appearance took on something like that! "

'EHHH?' Both Natsu and Lucy said at the same time.

"Then, we meet back here at six A.M sharp tomorrow. Understood?" Erza said blowing off their objections.

"But I already said, this shit won't come off!" He proved his point by rubbing his face violently, making his skin turn a shade of red.

"Luce has evil markers!" Happy said out of nowhere. Where was he this whole time anyways?  
>"And why do I have to help? That was his punishment for sleeping with me without permission!" Lucy said that little too loud, and realized her mistake, her face shading red in the process.<p>

The guild went silent for the second time that day. After a few moments passed everyone erupted in hoots' and loud whispers, all about Natsu and Lucy, "sleeping together" . Lucy, realizing what she had said tried to correct herself but was stopped with Erza pulling both her and Natsu to the guilds wash room. Did she not care about her friends reputation at all?

As soon as she threw them in, she was gone slamming the door on her way out, probably going to pack for the job request. Lucy's face was red with annoyance as she starred at the door still shuddering from the hard slam.

'_Great._' She thought to herself sarcastically.

"_Now the whole guild thinks me and Natsu have a __**thing…**__And to make things worse were in here __**alone, **__with the door__** closed**__. Suspicious much?"_

"Lucy…" Natsu said in a weird voice as if trying to portray a sort of accent.

"I have to admit, I do like what you did with the beard." He put his hand to his chin, and made stroking movements as if his fake beard was real and he was grooming it. Lucy twitched.

"Ugh, just get it washed off you idiot!" She yelled still starring at the door, trying to come up with what to say to the others…Specifically to Mira who would be drilling her for dirt, that wasn't there.

"Don't look!" Natsu yelled over to her.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied not really understanding what he meant. Wait...Don't look?

As a response to see what he was talking about she looked behind to where Natsu was, her eyes bulging out of her head three times their size. Natsu was about to get into the shower, and also about to take the only thing he had on off, which was a towel.  
>Her face glowed a deep shade red.<p>

"PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!" She screamed repentantly, while hitting Natsu in the head as hard as she could with her fists.

"OW, STOP IT LUCY!" He said trying to object to her punches.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID WASH OFF!"  
>She continued punching, only to punch harder each time. He was slowly inching towards the shower rooms which had running water on.<p>

"I DIDN'T MEAN GETTING A BATH, IDIOT I MEANT THE SINK! STUPID,STUPID, STUPID! WHAT MAN EVEN CONSIDERS UNDRESSING INFRONT OF A GIRL!"

"But Lucy's not a girl! She's Lucy!" He whined protesting.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

Her beating up on him was getting more and more raged. She could be scary when she wanted to.

"STOP!" He half screamed having enough of the abuse, and pinned her arms up in the air to stop her hitting with his own hands. While doing so, his towel decided it be a great time to fall down. Both of their faces turned red, and there was a long silence.

"PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Lucy's voice could be heard from the guild. Hell, it could be heard from Erza's room in the girl's dormitory! Lucy brought her leg up to kick him since her arms were restricted, stepping in a puddle of water as she did so. Suddenly, there was a squeaking noise. Her foot slipped on the water, and she fell straight forward towards Natsu. Not being able to keep both of their balances, he fell backward into the running shower room with a loud thud. After comprehending what happened she propped herself up with her elbows and opened her tightly shut eyes to see Natsu's dark black orbs only centimeters away from her own. It seems the water had washed off all of the drawings, so he must not have tried hard at first to get them off if all it took was this. She had fallen on top of him when she slipped and he had broke her fall, his hands still fiercely gripping on her slim waist securing her.  
>"A-are you alright?" She said. Great, now she was also tripping over her words.<p>

"Uh-huh… Are you?" He replied unsure.

Water was pounding down on them both, soaking everything. She was starring deeply into his eyes. They were always black, but there was something more to them; they had a shine that she'd never noticed before. Mesmerized , she didn't reply. He suddenly started feeling very confused by the way she was staring at him with that intensive look… Hopefully this look didn't mean she was going to kill him.

"…..Luce?" He said again searching her face for an answer. His voice sounding for the second time snapped her back to reality. She suddenly broke their gaze and shot up from on top of him, bracing herself against the shower room wall so she didn't fall again. Daring to look at him she realized the towel had been put on again somehow….Good. It be even more awkward if it hadn't been. Just what was she thinking a few seconds ago?

"Ahh, Lucy are you alright?" He sat up rubbing the back of his head that must have hit when they fell. His hair was stuck to his face with the water from the shower still pounding on him, dripping down to his well toned lower body gleaming on his muscles.

"Of course I'm fine idiot! Just don't do that again! And put some clothes on!" She yelled.

"Do what again, break your fall? Fine then I won't if that's what you're so upset about! And I know already, jeez!" He stood up and turned the silver handle on the wall shutting the water off. He looked over at her, his eyes raking up and down her person. Suddenly his face turned redder then Lucy's and his own were a few moments ago.

"What?" Lucy asked annoyed and confused at what he was blushing at.

He jolted his head away from her and silently walked over to his pile of clothes.

"What! DON'T YOU DARE GET DRESSED WHILE IM STILL IN THE ROOM! Let me walk out first!"

She started to walk out and just put her hand on the door knob when she felt a firm hold on her shoulder spin her around.

"Hey, what the-"

He was still looking away with an embarrassed look on his face. The boy brought a cloth up and shoved it towards Lucy. It was his shirt.

"What's this for? Do you expect me to dress you!" She spat.

"No Lucy you weirdo, it's just- you're- you're wearing white!" He yelled and turned around still blushing madly.

'_So what if I'm wearing white..?...Wait..White and …water…'_ Her head shifted down to her white shirt only to reveal a transparent cloth. Now usually shed wear something like a pink bra, or black one but in this case that was white too.

'_Shit..'_ Suddenly realizing what he was blushing about her face turned the same tone. Grumbling some cuss words of the sort she fiddled with the shirt. It was rare for Natsu to wear a normal shirt, but she wasn't complaining that he decided to today. She put the plain red thing on after taking her own white one off. He wasn't looking, and she knew he wouldn't dare. Silently after she let out something like, "I'm..done." Only capable for his super dragon hearing to hear he turned around and picked up his clothes still avoiding looking at her. She realized he still had to get dressed and turned around to open the door. Before she opened it she let out a quick awkward "..Thanks." opened the door and left. She closed is on her way out and was revealed to everyone in the Guilds eyes on her. She glared at them all, and they drifted their attention back to whatever they were doing.

"Luu-Channn!" A voice called. It was Levi's. Lucy turned her head to look for the girl, who was spotted sitting by Jet with a book in front of her, waving her hand for her to come over there. She did as she was asked and walked over to the blue haired script mage, sitting at the seat across from her.

"Hey, Levi!" Lucy said enthusiastically, with a smile on her face trying to forget what just happened in the wash room.

"Lu-Chan, you're soaking wet! What happened?" Levi asked concerned.

'_What to say what to say'_ Lucy thought to herself furiously trying to find an answer quickly.

"Well, you see,-"

"Lucy was clumsy and slipped on a puddle into the shower room!" A familiar voice said interrupting her. She shifted her view to the person talking. It was Natsu, standing there with no shirt smiling and laughing.

"Oh that sure sounds like Lu-Chan!" Levi said giggling.

The blonde could just put her hand behind her head and laugh too. She was planning on lying but that worked much better.

"It's no wonder flame brain over here didn't push her!" Gray shouted from over at a different table.

"Hey, watch it male-stripper!" Natsu yelled at the not so clothed Gray.

"Speak for yourself, shirtless!" That was right. He was shirtless too.

"Why you…" Natsu stomped over to Gray and they both started their usual fighting and bickering. Everything was back to normal. No more considerate and indifferent acting Natsu. The way Lucy liked it. Or…Did she?

"Luu-chann? Did you hear that Lu-chan?"

A hand disoriented her view of the two idiots fighting and brought her attention back to Levi.

"Sorry, I zoned out haha! What were you saying?" The sprit mage said giggling.

"I saiiiddd, when's volume two of your next novel going to be ready?" The younger girl asked hopefully.

"Give it a year or so."

"Aww Lu-chann you're so cruel! I must, must, must at least be able to read the next chapter! You left the last one on such a tear shedding cliff hanger! Does Yuki end up with Dakota or not? Or maybe Dakota finally realizes Tamma's love for him and goes with her….? Oh, I must know!"

"Fine, but only when I'm done, and I'm not promising that it's going to stay like the plot I have now!"

Levi's expression grew like a child that just received a Pony for their sixth birthday.  
>"Yayyyyyyy! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said ecstatically. Lucy smiled in return.<p>

"Well, I better be going now." The blonde began to get up.

"Awww, already?" Levi asked in a letdown.

"I was hoping to discuss the plot with you!" she whined.

"Maybe some other time. I have to go home and get ready for the next mission tomorrow, so see you later!" Without further ado she began to walk out of the guild. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, bracing her hand on the wall at the entrance.

For some reason..The room… Was spinning. It was spinning in circles. And she had this…aching pain in her head…. She tumbled in her steps. Lucy's hearing went blank, and her legs started to slowly give out. All she heard was the thumping of her heart and maybe her name being called. '_Luce?_' the voice sounded concerned… '_Luc_e!' Next thing she knew, she blacked out and all she saw was pitch black darkness.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh… My head…' <em> Lucy slowly started to get her senses back, sitting up in what seemed to be her bed. It was her bed, and her room too. She'd gotten back home but she didn't remember how…

"**What**..Happened..?" The girl mumbled not expecting an answer. To her surprise there was.

"You fainted." A deep voice let out coming from the bottom of her bed.

"Wha..? Fainted?" She asked confused.

"Yes. I sensed you were in distress so I came out to see what was wrong, to find you passed out in Natsu's arms." Finally realizing the voice was Loki's she became more aware.

"I see…Weird. I Guess it's because I didn't eat much, haha!" Lucy said rubbing the back of her head.

"No…." He growled. Loki seemed distressed, almost…Sad.

"No what?" She asked confused. He didn't reply. Lucy, concerned crawled over to the bottom of her bed. The stellar spirit sat looking down to the floor, his black glasses covering his eyes.

"…Loki?" Was he avoiding looking at her?

"Lucy….See a doctor." Those were the last words he said before a bright light of smoke erupted meaning he returned to his own dimension. Lucy sat back, still confused. When she finally got a glimpse of his eyes it looked as if he had been…Crying. He looked…Sad.

'_Nah, just imagining things.' _She shook it off as him just being over protective and decided to go back to sleep. Tomorrow was a busy say, after all. Shed fallen into the depths of the night while smelling unknown fragrance of the shirt she was wearing. Whatever it was, shed have to buy more.

Little did she know how un-normal her life was about to get.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER X.x I duno how long each chappy will be..This one was pretty long heh heh. Anyways, i'll update soon but reviews would help to boost my updates and, eh, "Pumped-ness" :D *insert heart here*<strong>


	2. Another Day Begins

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update...And this short chapter. I actually decided to cut some of it out to use for a whole different chapter later on because it was wayyyyyyy too long, so, here this is! :D Thanks to all for the reviews and such! They really gave me the feeling of need to continue this, which I shall :D! **

**Anywayssss ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: No….I don't own anything, I'm not that awesome v.v booo.**

* * *

><p>Lucy was getting used to waking up every morning to the bright sun blinding her tired brown eyes through her slightly cracked window from last time Happy and Natsu were <em>playin<em>g here. But at times, when she had to get up before that sun could reach her thin eye lids, let's just say she wasn't what you call a morning person. Currently the sound of her alarm clock by her bed was going off in a continuous buzz telling her it was five in the morning, the time she had set for waking up, and she needed to get ready to meet everyone for the mission today at the guild. If only her room hadn't still been pitch black, and then maybe she wouldn't have been thinking so glumly.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh…." A long tired moan erupted as she brought a pink ruffled pillow to put over her face to help shield the sound of the alarm clock. Sadly, it still managed to penetrate through the fabric wall.

'_Why. Why did Erza have to make it so early?_' She mentally cursed herself regretting coming late to the Guild yesterday, hence missing the other job opportunity. Shed much rather do something like the originally planned out selection in the evening than have to get up super early like this.

"Stupid idiotic strict people that want to schedule missions so early in the stupid morning messing with my stupid sleep. Since when were we in stupid school again and had to get up this damn stupid early? If they even went to school! I should ask Natsu what two plus two is. I BET HE'LL SAY **FIVE**." She growled into the pillow, her voice growing louder and louder in a muffled sound. Did I mention she_ really_ wasn't a morning person?

Having enough with the alarm sounding off at a constant buzz she gave up her stubbornness and slammed her hand multiple times onto her wooden nightstand breaking and knocking off a few items in the process, until she hit the turn off switch found on the top of her red beeping clock. Slowly and regrettably, she rose in her bed taking as much time as it could possibly take. A hinge of her still tired face could barely be seen from the glow of the full moon light outside. Procrastinating, she got out of the safe and warm bedstead and pulled the covers back up to make it neat again, arranging the pillows at the top perfectly after, even going through the hassle of fluffing them.

Her trying so hard to prefect something like this meant that she really wasn't looking forward to the day ahead.

_Really wasn't._

Glancing at the thankfully glow in the dark clock she saw the time was five twenty. Remembering what Erza said, she had to be at the Guild at six aclock' sharp. So that gave her ten minutes to eat and ten more to get her small amount of things packed and the rest was for running as fast as she could towards the Guild to get there early. That would work. Sighing she went over to her refrigerator and pulled out some milk for a bowl of Lucky Fairy cereal, gobbling it all up unenthusiastically. After getting it all put into her stomach, not wanting to remake yesterdays random faint attack, she cleaned up after herself putting the dirty dishes into the sink and put her outfit she had picked out yesterday for today on. It was her normal signature blue skirt and white top set, including her blue bow to fit it all. Hey, Fairy Tail needs to retain an image, even though half the people in the Guild could care less about image. Then they wonder why they don't get their own action figures based on themselves. Checking the clock one more time she picked up her small bag that shed throw with Erza's load of things, her whip, and hooked her keys onto her belt then went out the door, after locking it of course. Though past episodes show it doesn't take much to break into a house spotlessly if someone really wanted to…Maybe she should get an electric security panel for her front door!

..Ehh…That wouldn't work.

Who uses doors anymore anyways?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"I don't think Lucy should come if she's ill like you said she was." Erza said, sounding slightly concerned for the girls well being, while still managing to shift her focus starring at her "breakfast" which consisted of a piece of raspberry cheese cake.

"Yeah…" The ice mage agreed while making various shapes out of a piece of ice, entertaining his self.

"You guys are full of crap! Lucy is perfectly fine. Loke said it was just because she didn't eat when I dropped by to check to see if she was alright!" Natsu said annoyed they were saying Lucy shouldn't come.

"Aye!" Happy said smiling while sitting on Natsu's shoulder, looking as if he was still sleeping on it. The three were the only ones in the Guild yet probably because it was so early.

"Perhaps then maybe I should give Lucy my breakfast…" The scarlet beauty sugjested still starring at her food.

"But, of course I need breakfast too." On that quick note she started chopping into her cake with her silver excuipted fork.

Silent sweat bubbles fell from both of the other boys heads at the sight.

Cheese cake really was Erza's weakness.

"Oh, Lucy's coming!" Natsu said suddenly shifting his eyes to stare at the entrance in anticipation.

"How do you know that flame brain? There's not even a sign of her yet!" Gray said rolling his eyes.

Natsu glared at him.

"Oh really? So you're saying she's not about to walk in that door as soon as I finish this sentence?" The boy said bringing his hand up to his mouth subsiding a chuckle.

"Ye-,"Gray was cut off by the sound of a familiar hello coming from Lucy's mouth. That idiot was right.

"Hey guys! You're all here? ALREADY? Ack, don't tell me I'm late!" The blonde started to worry at that thought and the fact Erza was ignoring eye contact made that feeling more intense, not knowing it was out of guilt for not at least sharing her breakfast with the blonde.

"How did you do that?" Gray asked dumbfounded of how Natsu knew she was coming.

"Lucy smells like cherries." The pink haired boy said grinning at his victory.

"Cheater!" The other spat, slamming his hands on the table.

"What are you two fighting about already so early in the morning?" Lucy scolded pointing a finger at them.

"Lucy, are you sure you're alright to go on the mission?" Erza said sternly looking up at her, her guilt still heaved into her glare.

"Eh? Why wouldn't I be?" The other girl replied confused.

"I heard you fainted yesterday, and I was just thinking-" She was cut off by loud overpowering rambling.

"OH THAT! O-Ha ha ha ha! Silly me, I forgot to eat a proper breakfast that day! That's all! No need to worry, I ate today so it should be fine! O-ha ha ha ha!" She waved her hand as if to just let it go then deciding to change the subject when everyone was looking at her funny.

"Soo, when are we leaving?" The blonde asked.

Erza got up from her sitting spot and began walking out the doors.

"Now." She said sternly. As if on command everyone shot up from their seats and ran to catch up to the girl.

After little bit of walking a question popped up.

"So how long of a walk is this place?" Natsu said excitingly readying his pace to be slightly ahead of Gray's walking with his arms behind his neck.

"Angolia Village? Are you kidding? It would take four days _at least_ for us to get there by foot!" Gray replied, endorsing Natsu's biggest fear/ weakness.

"So…Does this mean…-" The peachy haired teen ran to the nearest trash can at the arrived train station.

"Jeez, were not even on board yet and you're already puking!"

"This proves that idiot has to have Hypochondria. There is no other explanation as to why he always forces himself to think he's going to die when he uses transportation and gets sick just from thinking about it, but yet can ride Happy a hundred miles an hour with no side effects." The ice mage said annoyed. Lucy and Erza nodded their heads in agreement after Natsu walked back up to them, probably after puking his guts out before he got on board.

"We should ask Wendy if she has a cure for it when she comes back from her mission with Juvia and Elf Man. By the way, did anyone else notice what a weird team pair up that is?" Lucy said amongst everyone while they seated down in their own private room on the train after handing in their riding tickets, and putting their large luggage into the other part of the train car. Erza took Natsu off her shoulder and threw him onto one of the seats, lifting his head to lay on her lap. Gray shivered from the sound of Juvia's name. After she tried some freaky voodoo doll technique that Bixlow provided the utilities for on him, the young man just couldn't stand being within a twenty feet radius of her without getting the feeling he was about to be manipulated somehow with some kind of spell against his will. He can't even bring himself to drink something around her anymore.

"Well, I personally love that new team." He said, his face turning ice pale just thinking about the woman. Lucy, noticing his discomfort decided it was time for a little teasing.

"Oh Gray, that's such a cruel thing to say! Especially since well, ya' know you and Juvia have…A thing."

She winked at him and snickered to herself at her comment.

"Really? Is this true Gray? Why is it I didn't hear about this?" Erza said suddenly feeling left out. Gray stared at the blonde twitching and glaring mercifully as she just stared back with an ornery look, sticking her pink tongue out at him.

"Because. *breath* It's not. *Breath*….True." You could obviously tell the man was trying to control his temper, making the room cold in the process.

"Ugh- Lies…." The lifeless anti transportation guy mumbled. At least he was conscious and aware for the time being.

Lucy couldn't hold back her laughter anymore after that as Erza stared confused at her. Gray said nothing and instead just sat there taking in deep breathes until it was painfully obvious he had fallen asleep, obvious being he started to snore.

…Loudly.

'It's weird someone's actually attempting to hold back their temper…' Lucy thought, silently regretting teasing Gray...But it was just so funny, and he made it so easy!

And anyways, if HE could sleep there's no reason she couldn't. Looking over at Erza she figured the girl wouldn't mind and she slowly shut her eyes, engulfing herself into the sweet essence of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:WOOOO!**

**Yeahhh it was really short I know, especially for me, but I'll make up for it and post a quicker update, deal? 8D**

**:] Reviews and such are much appreciated! **

**Oh, and here's a hint of what's going down in the next chapter... I did it in scramble so people that don't want a spoiler wont accidentally read it ;) its fairly easy ;D**

** LdkUdCiY ge01ts c092apt283u093r0e0093d!**


	3. The Stars are Falling Out

**Hi, remember me?**

**The one that was supposed to update in 3 weeks but it's been like 3…**

**5..errr…6..7…8…months?..**

**Yeah..?**

**No?...D: I know I wouldn't.**

**Well…If you do, I'm not dead anymore..Hahahaa… About that.**

**School is annoying, it forces me to get a life. Therefore I suck at updating cause I'm all "DO THIS!" "DO THAT!" "ARGHH STUDY FOR THIS! EAT MORE MUFFINS!". BUT BUT BUT Since algebra (the worst class with the most awful teacher in the world) Is over for this semester I CAN LIVE AGAIN! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!Happy days.**

**Wahhhhhhhhhh I'm still sorry though! Onward? Pweaseeee? ;_;**

* * *

><p>"GRAY! I SAID WAKE UP AT ONCE!" The booming voice of Erza demanded.<p>

"WE ARE HERE!"

"Huh?" A still very drowsy Gray replied in a dull and confused tone.

After opening his eyes the boy was sure he was having the usual reoccurring nightmare he always had, only this time he was being shook by his shoulders only making him feel more light headed, instead of stabbed with more than a hundred pointy objects at once by the scary woman known as Titinia. But it was strange, usually Lucy was the stripper demon by the evil woman's side wearing fishnet stockings and firmly grasping her whip cheering his abuse on, but now she was actually trying to stop Erza from murdering him.

….

Strange.

"Uh, E-Erza…" Lucy mumbled while trying with all her might to pull the scarlet haired girl away from poor Gray, trying to push her in at least twenty different locations wearing herself out. The sad part was the other didn't flinch at all, let alone move.

"Lucy." Her voice said sternly.

"I think there's something wrong with Gray. He doesn't seem to be waking up, and usually that's Natsu who can't."

"Ahhh….Actually, Erza I think that's due to the fact that you're shaking him a little too roughly…"

There was a moment of silence, and the rapid movement slowly died down leaving a limp Gray fall to the floor.

"What? Really? So it's my fault he's in this poor pathetic state?... I'm so ashamed, please forgive me Gray."

She brought the boy up for a strong hug to show her apologizes. Too bad it was a _very_ strong hug.

Before she knew it his head plopped down to the side again.

"Forgive me, and allow me to assist you until you are fully recovered." She said while throwing the heavy ice mage on one shoulder and tossing the fire mage that was resting on the other seat over the other.

"Lucy, please get the luggage from the other train cart before we depart"

"Okay, be out in a second!" She replied assuring.

As everyone got off of the train the blonde walked back to where the luggage was stored. She was grateful that when Erza decided to take a train because she cut back on a lot of luggage. A whole lot.

Pulling the two Suitcases from the top rack of the storage room down, she noticed that they felt…Heavier. In fact, just the weight of her arms falling to her side without carrying anything felt heavy.

Shrugging it off as them just getting out of the falling asleep state or something she walked towards the end of the row towards the exit.  
>"I wonder if Natsu and Gray woke up..It would be a real bother if…if.." Her thoughts were cut off momentarily as her vision started to shift into a dark shade of black.<p>

"_What….The hell?" _Dropping the luggage to the floor she gripped onto one of the seats in the isle, her legs shaking threatening to give out any moment. The body she was in felt like she ate way to much cake. Ten thousand pounds of too much cake.

Her vision was slowly shifting in and out of focus between color and a deep shade of black, but she could still see light igniting from the windows.

Not that that starring at what seemed to be the sun was to reassuring. She felt like she was on a carnival ride where you sit in a seat and magic generates power to spin you around, with flashy lights everywhere. Only this wasn't fun at all.

The sound of heavy footsteps were heard thumping against the trains entrance step.

"Lucy where are you?" A demanding voice called out

"Lucy the trains about to head off, what's taking you so-"

Erza imminently stopped in her tracks, after her foot bumped into something in the middle of the aisle. Looking down she realized it was a luggage case.

Hers.

"…."

Confused her eyes searched around trying to find the missing girl but stopped there wondering and focused dead center on one of the passenger seats.

The blonde mage was sitting down on the seat with her head bent between her legs, looking very limp.

"…Lu-"

"S-sorry Erza… I just got a really bad h-headache. I'm coming now."

She said in her normal cheerful voice, though there seemed to be a sort of mask over it that even Erza noticed. But she didn't want to pry, nor was there any time for further questioning at the time seeing as how the "five minutes until boarding" call was sounded on the intercom.

"Understood. I will take the bags and escort you out of the train since you are incapable of moving on your own at the moment."

"W-what? No that's not necessary really its-"

But she spoke to soon, and before she knew it she was flung over the broad shoulder of the girl taking the spot where Natsu usually was. Getting a firm grip on Lucy and picking up the luggage with either hands the scarlet haired mage walked out of the train with ease.

"Ne- what's wrong with Lucy?" A still recovering Natsu asked from laying spread out on the ground.

"She doesn't feel well so I took it upon myself to carry her. Don't worry though, there's still an available shoulder for you so you're not replaced."

"Erza…"

Lucy spoke.

"I'm fine. Could you please set me down now?"

Silently agreeing to this Erza gently set the girl down on the ground. The contact with the train stations cement floors onto her feet caused her to feel a bit dizzy, but she refused to let it show. Jeez, what was with her today? Not to mention Erza's shoulder wasn't very comfortable so that wasn't helping either. She didn't know how Natsu put up with it all the time.

Oh that's right, tough dragon skin thingy's all on his body.

Guess that's another reason why getting shot with a bullet doesn't affect him the slightest.

"Alright," Gray said, stretching his arms out, the gesture flexing his well exposed abdominal muscles.

"If you guys are ready lets go. I'm tired of sitting around here, and I get this eerie feeling that someone's watching us." Looking around quickly Gray could have SWORN he saw a flash of blue coming from behind a brick pillar not to far from where he was, but he quickly dismissed it as nothing.

And nothing was what he hoped for.

Natsu however, was filled with chuckles and staring intensively at the place where that flash of blue came from. Oh, dragon sent skills. He loved them in times like these.

* * *

><p>"You idiot's. Are you trying to blow our cover?" A sneering Lucy called out in a hushed yell over at a pouting Natsu.<p>

"He started it!" the two "teen's" said back in unity. Both Natsu and Loke glaring daggers at each other.

The three had been assigned the spot in front of the guild while Gray and Erza teamed together towards the back entrance, just in case the enemy would try to exit through a back door or tunnel.

And why was Natsu mad? Well, Loke held him back that's why. Actually it was Lucy who summoned him when Natsu, being his carefree Natsu self, was about to charge into the hideout filled with possibly dozens of dark guild members that they don't know the potential strength of, before Loke severed Natsu's pride by pulling him back by the peach colored hair attached to his head before he even got to finish his "fired up" catch phrase.

Yanked to be precise.

"We could have WON by now!" The boy complained

"More likely everything could be DESTROYED by now, including one of your teammates all because of impatient you." Loke corrected.

"What was that, kitten?"  
>Oh hell no. He did not just call him a mere feline baby animal!<p>

He was a Lion, God dammit!

Well, kind of anyways but… that wasn't the point!

"Listen here you flame eating obnoxious moron, this "kitten" could rip your head off in a second if he wanted to." The spirit said defending himself.

"Yeah? Well I could burn you and your pretty little mane all the way through the gates of hell!"

"What kind of flames have you been eating? Toxic? Because I think it's going to your Brian. Besides I'm a stellar spirit; there's no such thing as the gates of hell, you twit!"

"Cool story bro! Tell it again!"

Before either of them got a chance to get into it anymore, someone that was being very tolerating that whole time lost their cool.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE YOU BLOW OUR COVER!" Lucy screamed, shooting up from her hiding spot behind the large bush, which now had no usage.

She imminently fell out of her ranting state after realizing what she had done, her hands moving over to cover her blushing face.

"You mad bro? You mad?"

"Way to blow our cover Luce!"

"S-shut up!"

After a few moments of exchanging glances between the opposing guild members that were now all outside looking to see where the noise came from, Erza and Gray ran over to prepare for battle as a team…There was a charge of a mass number of people belonging to the dark guild. Then there was some flames. Then there was light and swords, and ice cooling everywhere along with the powers of everyone else belonging to the guild.

Lucy seemed to be one of the only one not engaged in battle, and was standing quietly behind a tree observing a suspicious person that was watching the fight happen from a spot behind a tall tree. The look on his face as he starred at the fights and blood drawing made her sick to her stomach. He was smiling, looking as though he liked the sight of it.

His own Guild members failing miserably.

All of the girls attention was focused at the man, waiting for him to make a move so she could alert her friends that he was going to attack from surprise.

But he did nothing. Not even flinch.

She didn't like his presence, even though he was a good deal away, and the fact that what he was wearing made him look like a ninja mass murdering psycho, the only revealing piece of clothing showed his deep bloody sunrise red eyes and pale lips the color of snow.

At that moment, she was caught in what seemed to be a trance. She couldn't pull her head away, it was like she was starring...Into fear itself.

She just couldn't look at anything else…Even when he turned to look exactly where she was, nowhere else.

But how could he have saw her? She was almost undetectable, hiding her presence easily, yet his eyes went straight to her. Gasping at the alarming look he gave, she stepped back.

Why was she shaking?...

…Why couldn't she move?

Was it an illusion? Was this part of his magic?

"Snap out of it Lucy, snap out of it. Move. Move."

It was like she was a deer starring right into the headlights of a magically powered car.

All she could do was stare into the eyes of the approaching figure before her.

And it was like that until he got closer and closer…and before she knew it, he was inches in front of her.

Words left his mouth, just his breath sending shivers down her spine…

"_Samey-no so Kino"_

And with that, she was engulfed with black never ending depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I honestly don't like the ending but nyehhhhhh I needed to update after having that much time to work on it :c yeah? Should I continue?<p> 


	4. Mooved

**_IMPORTANT:_Hellooo, I just wanted to notify everyone that this story has been moved and rewritten on a different account of mine for various reasons -_- Let's just say my old friend is good at haxking and has recently decided it would be awesome of him to screw me over. If anyone's still interested in keeping up with this story, please message me and I'll give you my other account name. I update regularly on that one, and this account is going to be deleted soon. **

**Thanks, and sorry for any inconvenience.**

**:( **

**Also I'm pretty sure fanfiction deleted this even though I put it up once already because I don't have any story written in it...soo...**

**Heres a story I wrote.**

**c: you Dont have to read it lol its just a little part of it**

* * *

><p>"Today just feels like a do nothing, to do something kind of day, don't you agree Plue?"<p>

The blonde haired mage slumped down onto her red velvety couch, putting her arms behind her head for ultimate relaxation.

"Pu-nnnn!" The spirit replied all giddy like.

She giggled. Her cute little "dog" stellar spirit had always had a way with words.

"After all, it's no problem since the last job we received so much reward money!" She said gleefully. Just thinking about all the money she got made her want to go shopping. But today, was different. Today she just needed to relax.

"We have enough rent money to cover for three whole months…. if we spend wisely..Haha..."

"..Pun." It was a single, hesitated and doubtful pun.

Plue himself knew there was no way Lucy could resist spending at least half of that money on shopping… Though it wasn't like the spirit could really say anything, he was thinking it and that's what mattered, so she decided to change the subject on her money spending issues and continued talking.

"Probably because I didn't have to split it with anyone. I should take jobs with Loke more often, he doesn't even have a use for human money, so he never wants any!"

She grinned greedily, remembering how taking jobs with her usual group the reward money was almost always used to pay for damages caused by them, ending up with her barely having enough money to get by for a week.

"And to think that his only condition with going along was a get together!"

"Punnnnn!" He replied.

Lucy smiled at Plue. She was so glad she had bought a companion like him, even if her sex appeal only got her a 20% off discount. Suddenly, she thought of something she had bought for the small spirit on the way back from her mission.

Her pointer finger rose up in the air. "Oh, I just remembered!"

She reached her hand into the right blue skirt pocket she had on, her pink Fairy Tail stamp showing proudly.

"Found them!" She said after digging around in her pocket for a while.

Lucy pulled out a bright green bag that appeared to be full of pink round shaped sorts of treats. His eyes instantly lit up, and he started to jump up and down in anticipation and shake violently as he heard the sound of the bag being opened.

"I bet you know what these are!" She said cheerfully while pulling a treat out of the bag.

"Treats!"

"Punnnnn, Pun Punnnnnn!"

She held her hand out with the treat centered in her palm to the snowman looking spirit, who gladly took it between his little "paws" wearing with a smile on his face and shoved it all in his mouth at once, munching adorably.

Lucy slouched back down into the couch grinning at her polite deed. "Well, is it any good?"

A few seconds passed and he didn't yet reply, only stopped shaking.

Didn't he like them?

"Plue?" She turned her head over to him..His face was as red as a tomato, and his tongue was sticking out as though he just ate something spicy.

"Ehhh? Plue?"

She jumped off the couch, landing next to him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Wait." She thought.

…..Spicy?

….Oh no.

Lucy quickly pulled the treat bag out of her pocket, only to prove that her thoughts were right. No wonder he was freaking. She had accidentally bought the spicy flavored treats, not paying much attention when she chose.

"I'm so sorry Plue! Here I'll go get you some wat-"

Poof.  
>A cloud of white smoke erupted, indicating the stellar sprit had left.<p>

Lucy got up from the floor and scratched her head in confusion.


End file.
